thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Basilisk
---- Basilisk (バシリスク, Bashirisuku) is a hybrid creature appearing to be some kind of mix between a rooster and a lizard which makes it an oddity even among the many hybrid beasts that exist across Firdaus. However, it's funny appearance is the least important thing about this beast as it has an infamous reputation for cursing any whose eyes meet its own to become trapped in stone. Description The Basilisk is a creature well known for its odd appearance, being a hybrid between two very unrelated animals. Their origin is unknown with few theories that hold water but the most well-known legend says the Basilisk was born from the cursed hen's egg laid just before its mother's death. Basilisks rare but incredibly dangerous beasts to encounter, often making their nests in abandoned towers or in mountainous areas where the Basilisk can make its nest up high up and away from ground predators. Basilisks are incredibly powerful and vicious creatures, able to curse anything that meets its gaze to turn into stone. This gaze does not only work on animals but plants as well, the Basilisk staring at foliage and flora until it withers and dies. This ability was once believed to be a result of the cursed creatures hatred for its own existence which it blames on all living things but little is fully known about it as few dare to bother the beast. As mentioned before, Basilisks are unbelievably hostile and aggressive creatures, attacking any living things it can come across either for food or the pure pleasure of killing. This makes the rare creature a danger to any who cross its path as dealing with it is not as simple as playing dead or running away because the Basilisk takes great pleasure in chasing and torturing its prey. Even avoiding its gaze is not enough to ensure a fighting chance against the creature as they are known to breathe out a very potent poison which will liquify the lungs of any who breath it leading to a quick and certain death. Holding one's breath will not completely nullify the effects of the poison, the gas is known to burn the skin and eyes of those it touches. Solidifying the Basilisk as one of the most dangerous predators in all of Fridaus. Basilisks are solitary creatures who only come together to mate, the hatched babies even leaving the nest only a few days after they are born to search for their own homes and territories if not killed and eaten by their mother beforehand. The little ones learn to hunt and nest on their own based on instinct and the will to survive. The blood of the Basilisk is said to contain incredible healing abilities while its ashes are believed to be able to turn any material such as wood or stone into pure gold which has lead to many treasure seekers and greedy men meeting a cruel end in search of the basilisk's sweet ashes. The territory of a Basilisk easily spotted by what is often referred to as a forest of corpses, the victims of the Basilisk's cursed glare. The curse of stone as it is often called is a powerful magic but can be reversed only through the blood of the Basilisk itself. Trivia Category:Magical Creature Category:Hybrid Category:Cursed Category:Monsters Category:Races